The HITML5-hybrid paradigm includes using a web-to-native abstraction layer enabling access to device capabilities that are not accessible in pure mobile web applications, such as an accelerometer, a camera, and local storage. The HTML5-hybrid approach suffers from technical limitations due to the web ecosystem, and specifically regarding how content from different sources can be aggregated and used as inputs in a single mobile application.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art,